Apologize
by sue-sylvester-shuffle
Summary: Nastasia is upset because Mr L read her diary. Now he knows all her deepest, darkest secrets... including her most deep, dark secret: her love for Count Bleck. But his opinion on Nastasia's ordeal is less than gloating. Can he help her to face her fears... and finally confess her love? ANOTHER request from Luigisgirlfriend! :D


"I _hate _him!" Nastasia screamed at her pillow.

She punched it, pretending it wore a green hat, black mask and suit, and gloves. Yes… she was pretending it was Mr L.

No, she was _not _doing it randomly. Because she was _extremely _angry at the Green Thunder.

Mr L had been mad at _her, _because she had punished him for insulting the Count to his face. So he had stolen her diary and _read it. _She hadn't seen him since, which was unusual, because she knew he was the gloating type. But he hadn't come by to taunt her right to her tearstained face. Nastasia guessed that he was showing her diary to other people. Soon enough, the whole castle would know all her deepest, darkest secrets… and it was all _his _fault.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Nastasia sat up and hurriedly tried to position her glasses in a way so that the tears and her reddened eyes weren't visible.

She coughed to clear her throat; she didn't want it to _sound _like she was crying… the evidence was enough.

"Um, who's there?" she called out waveringly.

"Nastasia, it's me, Mr L."

Nastasia bit her lip. Anger surged through her like fire, only to be doused by worry. If she saw his face, she would be in danger of crying again.

"Go away." she said thickly.

"No… Nastasia, please let me in. I want to talk to you." Strangely, he didn't _sound _gloating. He actually sounded… no, it couldn't be. Apparently Nastasia's ears were playing tricks on her, because he sounded almost _apologetic._

"You're just going to tease me." she called out. "Or boast. I'm not going to give you the satisfaction this time, 'K?"

"Nastasia, I want to apologize, so please let me in."

His words left her speechless. Nastasia's eyes widened. "Um… did you say _apologize?_"

"Yes. Can I _please _come in?"

Nastasia hesitated for a moment before saying, "Fine."

The door opened, and in came Mr L. He was staring at the ground; his ice-blue coloured eyes were sad. And in his hand was Nastasia's diary.

Mr L sat down on the edge of Nastasia's bed. He handed her back the small dark book. "This is rightfully yours." he said, watching as she hurriedly hid it back under her pillow. "I never should have taken it. I'm sorry, Nassy."

"Um, thanks." she replied. She still wasn't meeting his eyes.

"I have something else to say to you." Mr L laid his hand on her shoulder. "I read all that you wrote about the Count."

Nastasia stiffened under his touch. She should have known there was a catch. There always was. _Here comes the teasing…_

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am for you." he said. Genuinely. "You're an amazing person, Nassy. I hate that old rainbow-head Timpani as much as you do."

Nastasia looked up into Mr L's face. "Really…? You aren't going to, um, laugh at my failed love l-life…?" She was horrified to feel tears dripping down her face.

But Mr L still didn't make fun of her. Instead, he raised his gloved hand, and gently wiped the tears from her blue cheeks.

"Don't cry, Nastasia." he said gently, folding her into a hug. "It'll be okay."

"The Count will never love me!"

"The Count _should _love you."

"He won't. He loves Timpani. He always will."

"Listen, Nastasia." Mr L let go of her and crossed his arms. "In your diary, you never said that you've actually told the Count how you feel. Have you?"

Her pink eyes widened and she shook her head. "Um, of _course _not. Why would I?"

Mr L said, "Nastasia, _please. _Take it from me. All the worlds are ending. You have virtually _no _time left. Go on, Nassy. Tell him how you feel."

Nastasia stared into Mr L's icy eyes for a few seconds. And then she nodded, determined. "Alright. I will. Um… thanks, Mr L." She adjusted her glasses, feeling embarrassment creep up her neck like warm water.

"Don't thank me!" called Mr L as Nastasia hurried out. "Do it for yourself!"

A few minutes later, Nastasia knocked on Count Bleck's door. "Um… Count? It's me. Can I come in?"

"Yes." came the muffled response. Nastasia opened the door and went inside.

Bleck was sitting at his desk when Nastasia came over to him.

"Um, Count Bleck, I want to say something to you." She took a deep breath. "Before all worlds end… I want this off my chest."

Bleck looked up at her, concerned. "Is everything alright, Nastasia?"

"Count Bleck, I…" Her eyes slid to his desk… and saw the masses of pictures of he and Tippi that he had there…

"…I'm finished my paperwork."


End file.
